AMИESIA
by Hinata-Chan Heartfilia
Summary: Kala terbangun, dia tidak mengingat apapun, siapapun dirinya, apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, semuanya seperti menyisahkan tempat kosong diingatannya. Sebuah nama, hanya itu saja yang dia ingat. Tapi ada hal yang dilupakannya, seseorang. Sesuatu yang penting bagi dirinya./"Apa aku mengenalmu?"/"Jika itu menyakitkan. Aku tidak ingin ingatanmu kembali."/"Lalu aku akan hilang." RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_**

 **AMИESIA** : Ric-chan

 **Pairing :** Sasuke. U & Hinata Hyuuga

 **Warnings :** OOC, AU/AT, Miss Typo(s), Abal-isme.

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Action, Hurt/Comfort

 **Semua warning berkumpul disini.**

Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lainnya ini hanya fiktif belaka. Cerita ini merupakan sebuah fanfic yang muncul dari otak saya paling dalam yang memang terbentur tadi.. I Hope You Like.

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Yonde Kudasai ~**

* * *

 **Ric** **-Chan** **Present.**

 **.:.** ✿ *** AMИESIA *** ✿ **.:.**

 **.: Capther 1 :.**

* * *

Terdengar suara langkah kecil sepasang kaki, perlahan namun kemudian menjadi langkah yang cepat. Di sepanjang lorong pilar-pilar tinggi menjulang menutupi cahaya matahari yang masuk membentuk sebuah bayangan yang mengikuti bentuk pilar-pilar besar itu.

Seorang anak laki-laki tengah berlari ke arah taman yang berumput hijau tepat berada di samping lorong yang tadi dilaluinya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Tuan muda di mana anda?" terdengar suara seruan seorang Pelayan tengah mencari tuan mudanya itu.

"Pergilah tuan Kabuto. Aku tidak ingin menghadiri acara perayaan itu. Nanti jika aku ingin akan ke sana."

"Tapi tuan muda, Itachi-sama sedang menunggu anda." Bujuk Pelayanannya itu, dia berbicara sambil menaikkan kacamata, itu berarti dia sedang serius.

Anak laki-laki berambut raven itu berhenti dan berbalik kepada Pelayannya, memperlihatkan ekspresi dingin. "Dia yang akan menjadi raja, kenapa aku harus repot." Katanya tajam.

"Karena hari ini juga acara ulang tahun anda, Sasuke-sama."

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping menyembunyikan muka masamnya. "Anda adalah seorang Pange..."

"Tidak tertarik." Teriaknya memotong perkataan sang Pelayan, kemudian dia berlari dengan kesal. Tetapi Pelayannya itu hanya diam, tidak mengejar dan malah tampak tersenyum kecil melihat tuan mudanya bertingkah seperti itu.

"Menyebalkan pesta apanya. Perayaan apa." Anak laki-laki iti menedang-nendang batu kecil dengan sepatu boots nya sambil menggerutu. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Dari jauh Sasuke melihat banyak sekali anak seumuran nya memasuki area Istana. Mereka tampak memakai pakaian yang meskipun sederhana dan tidak mahal, namun para anak-anak itu berusaha untuk tetap terlihat rapi. Mereka semua adalah anak-anak yang datang dari luar istana. Perayaan ini mengundang seluruh anak-anak kecil seumurannya dengan dirinya maupun dari luar atau rakyat dari kalangan manapun.

Sasuke terus mengawasi satu persatu anak-anak yang semakin banyak berdatangan. Wajah mereka semua tampak begitu gembira sebab ini pertama kali bagi mereka bisa memasuki istana. Bagi Sasuke mereka tampak sama dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang sangat sederhana, dengan masing-masing sebuah kado di tangannya.

"Membawa kado seperti itu, seperti anak kecil saja." Ungkapnya kesal.

Dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dengan kesal. Sesekali ia mendang-nendang batu kecil, mungkin itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi sang Pangeran ketika merasa sedang kesal namun beriringan dengan kekesalannya, ia semakin menendang ke arah jauh batu itu hingga secara tidak sengaja Sasuke mendengar rintihan kecil.

"Aduh..."

Sasuke langsung berlari menghampiri suara itu. Dia melihat seorang anak perempuan tengah tertunduk dengan kedua lutut dan telapak tangan di tanah. Sebuah kado berbentuk kotak kecil tergeletak di depan anak perempuan itu.

Sasuke terkejut dan terlihat terdiam sebentar memperhatikan gadis kecil di depannya. Bisa terlihat dari wajah itu ia menahan sakit di lututnya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Sasuke melihat sebuah batu berukuran ibu jari yang ia tendang tadi tergeletak tepat di depan kakinya, karena tidak ingin ketahuan ia lalu menendang batu itu ke samping.

Dia sadar bahawa ada seorang gadis kecil tengah terluka akibat dirinya, kemudian Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu anak perempuan itu berdiri. Sasuke dapat melihat gaun putih selutut gadis yang memiliki rambut indigo sebahu itu tampak kotor di bagian bawahnya.

"Te-terimakasih." Ucap anak perempuan itu lirih.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang Pangeran ragu.

"Iya." Jawabnya tertunduk malu.

"Apanya yang iya. Lututmu itu berdarah." Kata Sasuke tegas, dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Itu pasti sakit." Sasuke berkata dengan sedikit nada bersalah, namun gadis itu tetap merespon nya dengan sekali lagi mengangguk. "Siapa namamu?"

"Hi-hinata." Dengan malu dia melirikkan bola mata lavender nya itu keatas sebentar, lalu menundukan wajahnya kembali ke bawah.

"Jadi Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada menginterogasi. Setelah terdiam sebentar akhirnya gadis kecil yang bernama Hinata itu menjawab, "Aku ke istana untuk menghadiri pesta perayaan pengeran. Ta-tapi aku tersesat."

Sang Pangeran itu terlihat menahan tawanya sebentar. "Tersesat, huh."

"A-aku tersesat dan tiba-tiba sebuah batu mengenaiku." Ujarnya membuat si Pangeran terdiam.

"Kalau soal itu, aku.. minta maaf." Ucapnya tulus.

"Eh?"

"Karena aku tidak sengaja melemparnya dan mengenaimu." Sasuke sedikit malu mengatakannya. itu membuat si gadis kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap anak laki-laki di depannya.

Sang Pengeran akhirnya dapat melihat mata gadis itu, tampak indah, dua pasang bola mata lavender itu membuatnya tertegun. Apalagi ketika gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa." Seperti terasa ada hembusan angin sejuk yang menerbangkan helaian kelopak bunga Camelia putih melewati taman itu.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan suasana, dia menunjuk sebuah benda yang masih tergeletak di tanah.

"I-itu sebuah kado." Jawabnya.

"Kado?"

"U-untuk Pangeran."

"Untukku?" Kata Sasuke kelepasan, sebab dia tidak berniat untuk mengatakan siapa dirinya.

"Bukan, tapi untuk pangeran."

"Kado. Seperti anak kecil saja." Ujarnya ketus.

"Tapi itu kan wajar untuk perayaan ulang tahun." Balas gadis itu membela.

"Uh, membosankan." Sasuke berjalan ke samping Hinata untuk mengambil kado tersebut dan mengembalikannya pada gadis kecil bergaun putih selutut itu. Hinata menunduk dan berkata lirih, "Terimakasih, ano..."

"Sasuke. Itu namaku."

Anak perempuan bermata levender itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Sa..Sasuke." Ulangnya kembali. Hal itu membuat sang Pangeran tersipu sehingga memalingkan wajahnya, "Ti-tidak masalah."

"Ano, apa kau juga tersesat?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Apa?" Sasuke terkejut dengan pertanyaan gadis itu, "Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak mungkin aku tersesat sepertimu, karena aku adalah seorang Pange..." Ucapannya terhenti tiba-tiba, hampir saja dia kelepasan karena kita tahu bahwa sang Pangeran tidak ingin gadis ini mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata langsung.

"Aku adalah teman Pangeran." Ungkapnya bohong.

"Kau... Teman Pangeran."

Sasuke meliriknya ragu. "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, ma-maukah kau me-memberikan ini untuknya." Gadis kecil berambut indigo ini memberikan kado yang berada di tangannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke menerima kado tersebut. "Terimakasih." Gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Akankah ki-kita bertemu lagi?" Tanya Hinata malu.

"Janji apa itu? Kita kan masih anak kecil sepuluh tahun."

"Kenapa? Apa aku akan di-dilupakan?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar menatap gadis kecil itu. "Tidak." Dia mengatakannya tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. "Sepuluh tahun lagi."

"Eh?"

"Kita akan bertemu." Kemudian gadis kecil itu terlihat tersenyum manis dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.:.** *** AMИESIA *** **.:.**

 **.**

* * *

Hujan deras mengguyur seluruh permukaan bumi, suara guntur dan angin beradu membuat seolah suasana malam itu terasa seperti sebuah badai yang tidak akan pernah berhenti. Kilat yang menyambar seakan seperti menjadikan satu-satunya cahaya berkedip di langit malam yang begitu gelapnya.

Sasuke terbangun di tengah malam dalam kamarnya yang gelap minim cahaya, menggenggam erat Liontin yang tergantung di lehernya. Ia mengusap keringat di dahinya. Nafas nya terasa berat dan tidak teratur. Dia melirik keluar jendela kamarnya. Di luar hujan masih turun. Angin berusaha untuk memasuki celah-celah jendela kamarnya dari luar.

Sasuke bergumam, "Mimpi itu lagi. Tsk." Dia bangkit dan duduk di kasur nya. "Kenapa kenangan sepuluh tahun lalu membuatku terus mengingatnya."

Pria berambut raven itu berdiri, meraih jubah putih lengan panjang yang tergeletak di atas meja dekat pintu lalu memakainya. Dia berjalan keluar dengan gelisah. Langkahnya terlihat tergesa-gesa tanpa tujuan. Di luar sana petir tengah bergemuruh. Kilatan cahayanya menerobos jendela-jendela kaca besar di sepanjang koridor Istana, membentuk siluet bayangan wajah putihnya yang pucat. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang setelah terbangun di tengah malam seperti ini.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak memandangi langit gelap malam itu. Hujan deras masih saja mengguyur tanpa henti. Dia melihat ke seberang. Tampak seseorang tengah duduk di paviliun kecil seorang pria dengan warna rambut yang sama, sedikit lebih panjang dari Sasuke tengah memandangi langit hujan dengan sorot mata yang sedih. Sasuke memperhatikan sebentar pria itu, tak lama ia berjalan perlahan menuju ke paviliun tempatnya.

"Sasuke ada apa?" Tanya pria itu, tampaknya ia menyadari kedatangan Sasuke. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Pria itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi adiknya yang dingin. "Terbangun di tengah malam lagi?"

Sasuke hanya diam, tampaknya tebakan Kakaknya itu benar. Ia duduk di sebelah pria itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Itachi- _nii_?"

"Aku? Hanya tidak bisa tidur." Sasuke memandangi wajah Kakaknya dengan heran. "Hatiku merasa gelisah dengan hujan ini. Aku takut akan terjadi badai setelah ini."

"Bukankah hujan seperti ini sudah bisa disebut badai." Ungkap Sasuke.

"Bukan. Badai yang ku maksud adalah yang akan terjadi di Istana ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar Sasuke, aku seperti dinding yang harus kau lampaui. Akan terus ada bersamamu. Di mana saat kau butuh aku selalu ada." Ucapan Kakaknya itu membuat Sasuke tidak dapat bicara apapun sejenak.

"Bergantung pada orang lain itu bukan diriku." Utar Sasuke, "Bergantung pada orang lain itu seperti membuat dirimu terlihat lemah."

Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Kau butuh belajar untuk hidup membutuhkan orang lain. Jika nanti kau memiliki tahta ini, kau pasti akan membutuhkan orang lain di samping mu."

Gemuruh awan membuat suasana seolah menjadi kaku, menambah udara di sekitar pavilliun terasa dingin. "Aku memberikan tahta istana ini untukmu. Sasuke."

"Itu bukan perkataan yang pantas diucapkan oleh seorang Raja."

"Aku menginginkan mu mengambil tahta ini."

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku tidak tertarik." Lalu kemudian beranjak dari pavilliun meninggalkan sang Kakak sendiri, jubah tidurnya berayun oleh angin ketika ia berbalik dan langsung pergi. Itachi menghela napas melihat tingkah adiknya yang dingin.

"Suatu saat kau pasti mengerti, Sasuke."

 **¤.** **.*.** **.¤**

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut. Dia meletakan buku, menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. "Apa maksudmu?" tuntutnya. Pelayannya hanya menunduk sedih.

"Tolong maafkan saya, Pangeran."

"Apa maksudmu Itachi…" Raut mukanya menjadi marah tampak jelas tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang putih. Dengan kesal tangannya memukul meja, "Sial!" Sasuke langsung berdiri dan beranjak dari ruang membacanya. Berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju suatu tempat, tapi langkahnya terhenti kemudian.

Sasuke terkejut melihat banyak sekali pengawal Perdana Menteri yang berjaga di tempat Itachi. Dia tidak peduli siapapun yang menghalanginya. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus melihat keadaan kakaknya.

"Tch. Apa-apaan ini?" gumamnya. Dengan yakin Sasuke melangkah, pria itu sudah siap dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan sebanyak itu pengawalan Itachi dia akan melawan jika mereka menentangnya. "Kakak." Batin Sasuke.

Seraya berjalan, matanya yang tajam dan dingin siap menghabisi siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya, sayang sekali niatnya harus terhenti karena tiba-tiba seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat kebalik tembok. Sasuke segera menepis tangannya. Melihatnya marah pada orang yang sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, tuan Kabuto?" tanya Sasuke marah.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, tuan muda. Tapi dalam situasi ini sangat bahaya jika anda kesana." Peringat Pelayannya itu dengan sopan. "Katakan dengan jelas." Peringat Sasuke dingin.

"Itachi-sama sedang diawasi oleh Perdana Mentri. Semua prajurit itu adalah pengawalnya. Saya tahu beliau sedang merencanakan sesuatu pada Itachi-sama. Saya memiliki firasat yang buruk tentang ini."

Tiba-tiba pintu yang berada di ruangan itu terbuka, Sasuke berbalik memperhatikan dari tempatnya orang yang keluar dari ruang Kakaknya itu. Nampak nya ia tidak terkejut dengan orang itu, bola matanya menatap marah seorang pria yang dikenali nya. "Madara." Katanya pelan namun penuh emosi.

Dari jauh tempatnya berdiri dapat terdengar samar-samar pembicaraan orang itu dengan seseorang lainnya. Dia begitu terkejut dan marah mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kurasa ini adalah kudeta. Itachi-sama telah diracun, Raja dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan sekarang."

"Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan, Tuan Madara?"

"Tentu saja memburu pelaku itu." Ucap pria itu menyeringai jahat.

"Anda mengetahui siapa orang itu?"

"Aku yakin ini kudeta. Kau pasti bisa menebak nya, Obito."

"Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke benar-benar marah dirinya dituduh melakukan kudeta. Dia ingin sekali menghajar Perdana Mentri itu. Namun niatnya untuk ke sana lagi-lagi terhenti karena pelayannya itu mencegah Tuan mudanya ini melakukan hal-hal yang akan menambah buruk situasi.

"Dengar, kita akan bersiap-siap untuk menangkap pemberontak itu. Jika bukti sudah cukup." Perintah Madara pada pelayannya itu.

"Ku mohon tolong dengarkan saya, Tuan muda. Sekarang kembalilah ke tempat anda, saya akan menangani ini."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja ini terjadi."

"Tuan muda, jika anda ke sana pasti apa yang di tuduhkan itu akan membuat anda terpojok."

"Aku tidak melakukan itu!" Ucapnya menekan setiap kata.

"Saya sangat tahu. Jadi tolong biarkan saya melindungi anda. Saya akan mengabarkan keadaan Itachi-sama, Pangeran."

"Sial! Membuat ku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Itachi bodoh." Sasuke berbalik dengan berat hati ia berjalan menuruti permintaan Pelayannya untuk kembali. Ekspresi nya menjadi dingin Dia tidak ingin berbalik atau pun berhenti seperti apa yang diharapkan hatinya.

 **¤.** **.*.** **.¤**

Sasuke terus saja memandangi langit pagi yang diselimuti awan mendung, wajah putih sempurna nya kini berkerut karena menyembunyikan rasa marah, kesal, dan kecewa nya. Pagi itu terasa dingin seperti hatin nya sekarang. Matahari enggan menampakkan sinar nya yang tertutupi oleh mendung, seolah menyerah dengan takdir yang menghalanginya. Begitu juga cahaya pun seperti bersembunyi dibalik awan.

Namun suasana di dalam Istana saat ini terasa panas, aura buruk yang kental menguar menyelimuti tempat ini. Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya bergitu mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

Seorang pelayan yang dikenalnya membungkuk kan badannya dengan hormat sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Tuan Kabuto, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Maafkan saya pengeran, Itachi-sama masih belum mendapatkan kesadarannya."

"Sial! Mereka itu pantas mati." Suaranya meninggi karena marah, bola mata onyx itu mengecil, tatapan nya penuh dengan kebencian. "Aku harus bertemu dengannya."

"Tuan muda, saat ini anda jangan kemana-mana dulu, karena dewan Istana sedang mengadakan rapat."

Keinginannya ingin bertemu dengan Itachi selalu saja dihalangi oleh Pelayannya itu, dia tahu niatnya itu baik ingin melindunginya tetapi mau sampai kapan harus begini. Dirinya seperti terperangkap, menjadi tawanan di Istananya sendiri.

"Bukankah itu bagus, mereka sedang sibuk."

"Maaf Tuan muda, Perdana Menteri menjaga ketat di sekitar sana. Saat ini jika anda kesana pasti akan langsung ditangkap." Pelayannya itu membungkuk kan badan. "Sekali lagi tolong maafkan ketidakmampuan saya melindingi anda berdua. Bersabarlah sedikit tuan muda, saya akan mengusahakan kesempatan untuk anda."

Sasuke memperhatikan Pelayannya itu masih menundukkan badannya, pria itu tidak merespon hanya diam kemudian berbalik, berjalan kembali ke tempatnya tadi.

"Saya permisi." Tanpa diperintah Pelayannya itu pamit dan keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Inikah yang kau sebut badai itu." Batin Sasuke.

 **¤.** **.*.** **.¤**

Ketika malam hari hujan turun begitu deras seperti malam sebelumnya seolah seperti air tumpah begitu saja dari langit.

Sasuke meraih jubah hitam dan menutupi dirinya dengan jubah itu dan berjalan keluar. Beberapa kali ia terlihat menghindari pengawal Istana. Melangkah dengan hati-hati, sesekali menoleh ke sekeliling dan belakang dengan matanya yang tajam itu ia membaca situasi di sekitarnya.

Dia bukan penjahat yang berjalan mengendap-endap, terlebih seperti orang yang berhati-hati. Langkahnya tidak tersendat namun teregesa-gesa, dia ingin cepat menuju tempat yang di tujunya, ruangan Itachi.

Di sana seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Pelayannya, penjagaan begitu ketat. Para Pengawal tampak berjaga hingga ke sudut ruangan. "Merepotkan." Gerutu nya. Pria itu menurunkan tudungnya menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya. Dengan yakin ia melangkah berjanji menghabisi siapa saja yang berani menghalangi tujuannya.

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya salah satu pengawal itu. Ia tidak menjawab hanya diam dan terus berjalan melewatinya meskipun orang itu langsung menghalangi jalan Sasuke dengan sebuah tongkat.

"Siapa kau. Cepat berhenti!" Perintah Pengawal lainnya.

Sasuke masih tidak merespon mereka, berjalan begitu saja karena mereka hanya mengancam dan tidak benar-benar melawannya seolah-olah mereka telah takhluk oleh dirinya. Namun tanpa diduga beberapa dari mereka mengarahkan pedang ke arah nya berniat untuk menghentikannya. Dengan cepat ia menangkis. Menendang dada dan memukulnya dengan tangan kosong.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, melawannya berarti mati. Perintahnya adalah mutlak. "Minggir. Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian!" Suaranya meninggi.

Semua serangan yang di arah kan padanya tidak berefek apapun padanya, Sasuke menghindari perlawanan dengan menangkis semua serangan. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk hal seperti ini, tidak ingin membuang waktu ia mengambil salah satu pedang yang tergeletak dilantai melawan siapapun yang menghalanginya.

"Berhenti!" Sebuah perintah dengan tegas berhasil membuat semuanya bungkam. Sasuke mengenal siapa si pemilik suara itu. Ia meremas kuat pedang di tangannya lalu melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Tuan muda Pangeran, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" suara itu seolah seperti mengejeknya. Semua prajurut yang tadi berhadapan dengannya terkejut tidak menyangga siapa tadi yang mereka lawan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin. Sasuke menaikkan tudungnya karena semua telah mengetahui identitasnya sekarang.

"Tentu saja itu urusan saya jika itu menyangkut keselamatan Itachi- _sama_."

"Apa yang kau maksudkan aku membahayakan nya?!"

"Itu mungkin saja. Melihat apa yang Pengeran lakukan."

"Aku tidak meracuni nya." Bantah Sasuke.

"Oh, ternyata anda mengetahui rahasia itu. Padahal saya mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa Raja hanya pingsan. Dan anda malah lebih tahu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Orang itu tampak menyeringai tipis, "Jika Pengeran mengetahuinya, tidak salah lagi andalah yang melakukan ini, kerena hanya dewan Istana saja yang mengetahui."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Anda. Pangeran Sasuke dituduh melakukan pemberontakan atas kudeta yang anda lakukan dan ditetapkan sebagai pelakunya." Nada suaranya meninggi dan keras, bermaksud agar semuanya dapat mendengar pernyataannya.

"Cerita omong kosong yang kau karang. Tutup mulutmu yang kotor itu." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, membuat para Pengawal yang menahannya bergidik takut.

"Maafkan saya pengeran, seperti yang anda tahu saya tidak memiliki banyak waktu sekarang." Seringai di wajahnya dengan jelas dapat Sasuke lihat. "Tangkap penghianat itu!" dengan ekspresi dingin memerintahkan para pengawal nya untuk menangkap sang Pangeran.

Wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan pada orang di depannya. Semua yang menghalanginya akan mati, batin Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia menghindari semua serangan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Seketika semua pengawal-pengawal itu terkapar lemah di lantai. "Berengsek! Kau lah penghianat itu." Amarahnya meledak, Suaranya terdengar begitu menggema di seluruh tempat itu.

"Pangeran, menyerah lah dengan begitu anda tidak perlu repot-repot melukai mereka."

"Tidak akan!" mata onyx nya melebar kala merasakan kedua lengannya tengah ditahan oleh dua orang Prajurit dari belakangnya. "Sial!"

Kini tubuhnya seperti terkunci tidak bisa bergerak dengan langkah terseret Sasuke dibawa menuju ke hadapan orang itu. Dia berusaha berontak namun gagal, tubuhnya benar-benar terkunci.

"Menyerah lah, pengeran." Pupil onyx kelam itu berubah menjadi tajam, itu membuktikan sang Pangeran di hadapannya tersebut sangat tidak suka akan perintahnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan cengkeraman di kedua lengannya menjadi longgar dan secara tidak terduga kedua Prajurit yang tadi menahannya ambruk jatuh ke lantai. Sebuah panah tertancap di punggung mereka. Sasuke terbelalak dan menoleh dari balik pundaknya.

Ia terkejut mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri jauh di belakangnya dengan sebuah busur panah di tangannya. Pria itu memakai jubah hitam dengan penutup kepala yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, namun tidak sulit bagi Sasuke untuk mengenali Pelayannya itu.

Tetapi dengan cepat para Pengawal dan Prajurit bantuan datang dari arah samping untuk mengepung Sang Pangeran. "Tangkap dia dan orang satunya lagi." Perintah Madara pada mereka semua. Sasuke yang berniat untuk melawan para Prajurit itu ia urungkan, dengan terpaksa dia berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan, berlari ke arah orang yang menolongnya tadi.

Sasuke tersudut dan terpojok, mungkin harus diakui dia tidak sanggup melawan begitu banyaknya Pengawal dan Prajurit mengepung dirinya, meskipun Pelayannya ini ikut membantu itu malah akan percuma, membuang buang waktu saja.

"Pengeran, anda harus menyelamatkan diri." Kata si Pelayan begitu mereka dapat bersembunyi dari pengejaran.

"Saya mohon kali ini dengarkan saya. Anda harus pergi dari Istana, menyelamatkan anda itu lebih penting dari nyawa saya sendiri, bersembunyilah. Saat ini keadaan sedang tidak mendukung kita. Saya memohon kepada anda untuk tetap hidup." Pinta sang Pelayannya dengan merendahkan diri berlutut di depan Tuan mudanya.

"Tapi tuan Kabuto, aku harus menghabisi Madara."

"Itu tidak penting. Saat ini keselamatan Tuan muda adalah yang terpenting untuk saya. Saya tidak ingin kehilangan anda berdua, Pangeran."

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi?"

"Biarkan saya menemani Itachi- _sama_."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, ia memijat pelipis nya. "Aku tidak percaya ini. Kenapa aku harus lari dari Isatana ku sendiri."

"Ini memang Istana anda, tetapi orang yang hidup di dalamnya adalah iblis. Tolong biarkan saya, Pelayanmu ini membantu anda. Itu yang di inginkan Itachi- _sama_ terhadap anda. Tetaplah hidup Tuan muda."

Apa yang diucapkan Pelayannya itu membuat Sasuke dengan berat hati terpaksa menuruti perkataan sang Pelayan. "Aku mengerti." Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah jika harus berdebat argumen dengan Pelayannya. Dia berbalik, memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin Pelayannya melihat ekspresi sedihnya.

"Saya akan membantu anda…"

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau cukup alihkan perhatian saja."

"Tapi Tuan muda… Baiklah saya mengerti."

 **¤.** **.*.** **.¤**

Kemanapun Pemuda itu berlari tempat itu sama saja hanya ada pohon-pohon dan rumput. Tanah basah yang ia pijaki menjadi licin akibat hujan ini. Beberapa kali ia hampir tergelincir namun dengan cepat ia langsung berdiri, sebab di belakangnya kini beberapa prajurit tengah mengejarnya dari belakang. Sasuke merasa dirinya terhina seperti seorang penghianat yang menjadi pelarian dari Istananya sendiri.

Bahkan atas kesalahan yang dituduhkan kepada dirinya, Ia tidak pernah melakukan atau berniat saja tidak pernah terbesit di pikirannya. Ini sungguh tidak adil.

Sasuke terus berlari, berlari dan berlari tanpa arah yang jelas. Dia tidak memiliki tempat yang tujuan yang jelas dan hanya bisa melarikan diri berlari sejauh mungkin. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya ada bagaimana agar dia dapat keluar dari hutan ini. Tidak berniat untuk berhenti sedikit pun, namun tubuh manusia pasti ada batas kesanggupannya. Sasuke berhenti sejenak, menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pohon besar. Menarik napas panjang. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seperti mendapat tekanan yang sakit di perut kirinya, tanpa ia sadari sebuah anak panah telah mengenai perut kirinya, dengan cepat Sasuke berlari ke arah samping. Melihat panah-panah itu tertancap di pohon ia segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit di perutnya Sasuke terus berlari meski langkahnya terlihat terseret-seret, tidak secepat tadi. Tapi hanya itu saja yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, melarikan diri.

Sasuke menarik perlahan panah yang masih tertancap di perutnya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya dia menekan darah yang senantiasa mengalir dari lukanya yang terbuka, sembari kakinya masih berlari mengikuti jalan menurun yang ia lalui.

Entah apa yang di rasakan nya sekarang. Sasuke terlihat sangat menderita.

Menahan dosa yang tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Hujan yang turun seolah mengerti apa yang ia dirasakan, menghapus semua jejak darahnya. Membuatnya pilu untuk melihat keadaannya sekarang. Entah ekspresi apa yang kini di wajahnya, terlihat seperti sesuatu mengalir jatuh ke pipinya. Sasuke tampak seperti menangis, jika itu iya maka dia tidak perlu menutupinya karena air hujan akan menutupi kesedihan nya apapun itu, air matanya membaur sempurna dengan hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **つづく**

\- **To Be Continue** -

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm Back with** **a** **new Story :))**

 **Fiuh, selesai juga Chapter satu! sebenarnya aku sudah buat kerangka chap dua, ya tapi tergantung mood mengetiknya. hehe :)**

 **Setelah sekian lama hampir setahun, dua tahun, berbulan-bulan Hiatus** **kena WB** **. Astagahh apa aja yg kulakukan *Arghh** **:D**

 **Kembali dengan cerita baru lag** **i yang Hurt/Comfort**

 **Yosh. RnR Please!**

 **Kuharap kalian dapat me Review Kekurangan cerita ini :))** **karena kurasa masih banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini. hahahahaa**

 **Terpenting, kalian dapat terhibur dengan cerita ini. okeeh**

 **...**

 **See you next Capther.**

 **Ric-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_**

 **AMИESIA** **:** Ric-chan

 **Pairing :** Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Action, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warnings :** OOC, AU/AT, Miss Typo(s), Abal-isme. **Semua warning berkumpul disini.**

Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lainnya ini hanya fiktif belaka. Cerita ini merupakan sebuah fanfic yang muncul dari otak saya paling dalam yang memang terbentur tadi.. I Hope You Like.

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Yonde Kudasai ~**

* * *

 **Ric-Chan Present.**

 **.:.** ✿* **AMИESIA** *✿ **.:.**

 **.: Capther 2 :.**

* * *

Sasuke berhasil keluar dari hutan, mengikuti jalan setapak yang membawanya ke jalan menuju sebuah perkampungan desa. Pria itu tidak peduli ke mana langkah kakinya akan membawanya pergi, ia tetap saja berlari. Melewati beberapa perkebunan dan sawah kecil hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada hamparan rumput yang luas.

Langkahnya menjadi cepat karena dia menyadari bahwa tengah ada seseorang yang mengikutinya meski dari jauh Sasuke dapat mendengar suara percikan air dari rumput basah yang di injak. Ia bimbang, tidak berani menoleh untuk sekedar mengetahui siapa yang telah mengikutinya sampai sejauh ini.

Tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah, ia dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya begitu gemetaran, napasnya terasa tercekat di bagian leher. Ditambah lagi suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekati tempatnya jatuh.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke berdiri membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi saat sosok pria berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Mata itu menatapnya dingin. Hujan membasahi senjata di kedua tangannya. Sebuah pedang yang berujung tajam itu sudah teracung tepat di hadapannya. Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya kaku, apalagi saat ujung itu semakin menekan permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Pangeran, tolong kembalilah bersama saya." Suaranya hampir samar oleh deras nya hujan.

"Dan menjadi tawanan nya, huh. Lebih baik aku mati daripada kembali ke neraka itu." Tolak Sasuke.

"Jika begitu dengan terpaksa saya akan membawa anda."

"Coba saja, Obito." Sasuke terkekeh dan sekilas membalas tatapan pria bernama Obito itu, sebab ia kini mulai menyerang Sasuke dengan pedangnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menghindar meski sedikit tersandung akibat keseimbangan nya goyah karena lukanya.

Pria itu berhasil memanfaatkan keadaan Sasuke yang masih lemas, dia memukul tepat di perutnya yang terluka. Sasuke yang terkejut dengan serangannya, menarik tangan Obito sehingga pedang di tangannya ikut terjatuh. "Sial!" umpat Sasuke.

Ia hampir saja menyerah ketika pria itu telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tegak seolah tidak tampak seperti jatuh beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan sigap Sasuke meraih salah satu pedang milik Obito yang terjatuh di sampingnya.

Terdengar seperti adu pedang antara dua pedang. Sasuke menahan dengan pedangnya begitu cepat kala orang itu menyerang dalam satu kedipan mata. Ia mengerutkan dahinya pelan. Tiba-tiba ia seperti mendapat tekanan yang sangat berat di pedangnya, kakinya yang sudah terpaku di tanah perlahan mundur akibat dorongan kuat di tangannya dan ia terus terdorong dengan orang yang mencoba membunuh dirinya.

Sasuke segera mendongak dan mendapati orang itu melesat bagaikan angin ke arah nya. Ia dapat melihatnya dan segera menghindar dan berlari ke samping. Obito ada di belakangnya yang belum sadar dia sudah berpindah di depannya. Mengarahkan pedangnya dengan cepat dan kuat, Sasuke berhasil menangkis nya dan akibatnya kedua pedang itu terlempar jauh dari mereka.

Obito mulai melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan pada Sasuke, ia menghindar sebisa mungkin dan berhasil membalasnya dengan beberapa pukulan. Sasuke hanya bisa menghindari serangan karena tidak mungkin bagi dirinya bergerak dengan cepat sedangkan ia terluka cukup parah. Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak mau kalah.

Obito semakin mempersulit ruang gerak Sasuke, orang itu mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa. Iris onyx Sasuke melirik ke kanan dengan cepat, mengawasi setiap gerakan pria itu. Sasuke menghindari setiap serangan dengan kecepatan maksimal yang ia bisa saat ini meski ia tidak bisa membalasnya.

Ketika Obito melayangkan pukulan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke tidak bisa menghindar kali ini. Terdengar suara geraman pelan sebelum ia terjatuh menyayat wajah Sasuke. Tubuhnya tersungkur di hamparan rumput basah itu. Kemudian ia teringat dengan sebuah belati yang ia sembunyikan di balik jubah hitamnya, ia mengeluarkannya, mengenggam belati yang ia dapat dari Itachi dengan erat sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dan menebaskan nya ke dada pria itu.

Sayatan yang tidak terbilang kecil nampak hampir di sepanjang dadanya dan menampakkan darah segar yang ketara sekali keluar dari lukanya. Tubuhnya limbung ke belakang dan jatuh terlentang dengan darah yang banyak.

Sekarang pria itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menyerang atau bahkan mengejarnya kerena Sasuke berhasil membuatnya terbaring tidak berdaya.

Bagi Sasuke, riwayat pria itu sudah tamat sampai di sini. Sasuke menatap dingin pada pria itu, sudut matanya melihat pria itu sudah tidak berdaya. Ia yakin tidak mungkin bagi orang ini untuk mengikuti dirinya.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan pria itu. Terdampar di hamparan rumput sebuah perkampungan desa di depan sana, Pangeran itu mempercepat langkahnya ia tetap berlari meski ia yakin tidak ada yang mengejarnya sekarang. Mungkin jika beruntung…

Sasuke menahan umpatannya saat ia melewati sebuah gang gelap dengan hanya satu lentera tergantung diantara dua bangunan berukuran sedang. Jemari nya terangkat untuk menekan darah yang keluar dari lukanya, dalam hati menahan sakit akibat kecerobohan nya. Sasuke menekan tangan di perutnya erat, meskipun membayangkan dirinya mati di tempat ini terasa memuakkan ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya tertangkap dan dibawa kembali ke Istana yang kini ia sebut neraka itu.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit tajam yang menyayat pipinya. Ia mengerahkan sisa tenaganya untuk melarikan diri sampai sejauh ini. Kesadarannya tidak boleh ter alihkan oleh rasa sakit yang menyuruhnya untuk menyerah. Sasuke berjuang untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan yang menyakitkan di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan emosi ini meluap karena tahu betapa rentannya air mata itu mengalir sekarang. Itu bisa menjadi bukti kekalahannya sekarang.

Langkahnya terombang-ambing, menjadi pelan dan terseret-seret. Tubuhnya mulai lelah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri ataupun berjalan. Rasanya tidak kuat dan begitu berat bagi tubuhnya untuk bergerak.

Kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan membuat Sasuke terhempas ke tanah. Kepala Sasuke membentur sebuah pohon besar dengan suara dentaman yang keras, ia merasakan satu rasa sakit lagi di kepalanya. Dengan sedikit sisa kesadaran yang ia miliki, Sasuke berjuang keras untuk membuka matanya, tapi setiap luka di tubuhnya mengingatkan bahwa ia telah mengalami takdir yang memilukan.

Tangan, kaki, tubuh dan kulitnya terasa kaku untuk di gerakan. Hujan yang terus membasahi nya ditambah malam yang begitu dingin membuat seluruh aliran darahnya menjadi beku. Untuk yang pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan tetesan hujan yang mengenai wajahnya begitu sakit ketika menyentuh kulitnya.

"Ah, bahkan hujan'pun menyiksa ku." Ucapnya lirih. "Kakak. Tolong maafkan aku."

* * *

 **.**

.:. ✿* **AMИESIA** *✿.:.

 **.**

* * *

Angin yang bertiup dingin semalam perlahan berkumpul menjadi satu di atmosfir bumi berganti menjadi awan dingin yang sejuk. Sisa-sisa hujan di ujung daun memantulkan cahaya lembut kekuningan, dari kejauhan matahari tampak tengah bersiap-siap muncul. Daun-daun masih basah karena hujan semalam membuatnya penuh dengan beberapa tetes embun yang berjatuhan di kelopak bunga camelia, semakin dekat tercium wangi bunganya yang lembut dan bau tanah basah habis di guyur air hujan.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo lurus tengah berjalan pelan dengan senyum mereka sembari memetik beberapa jenis bunga ditempat yang bisa dikatakan taman bunga kecil di padang rumput yang luas dengan aliran sungai kecil di sampingnya.

"Apa hanya itu saja yang kau bawa?" tanya seorang gadis lainnya berambut kuning panjang yang diikat ke belakang.

"Iya. Karena hanya bunga-bunga ini saja yang habis di toko ku." Jawab gadis berambut indigo itu. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Ino. Terimakasih." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata." Ucapnya membalas lambaian tangan gadis bernama Hinata yang ia ajak bicara. Kemudian gadis itu pergi sambil membawa keranjang berisi bunga yang ia petik. Ino memandangi nya sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kegiatannya memetik bunga.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri padang rumput. Bau rumput yang masih basah tercium kala kakinya berjalan. Gadis itu tampaknya sangat menikmati suasana pagi itu, bau tanah yang habis terkena hujan, rumput-rumput yang basah, begitu juga dengan tetesan embun yang menempel di kelopak bunganya.

Namun senyum kecil di wajahnya itu memudar berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat ada seseorang dibalik pohon besar di depannya sana. Hinata tanpa ragu berjalan pelan ke balik pohon itu untuk memastikan. Ternyata memang ada seseorang di sana, seorang pria tidak dikenalnya dan sepertinya ia bukan penduduk desa ini. Hinata yakin dari pakaiannya yang tertutup namun itu sekarang terlihat lusuh dan sobek di beberapa bagian sisinya. Tetapi itu tidak penting bagi Hinata, ia harus segera menolongnya.

Pria itu sungguh sangat terluka parah, Hinata melihat darah segar yang mengalir di jas pemuda itu akibat luka tusukan di perut bagian kirinya ketika Hinata menyibakkan jubah yang menutupi hampir seluruh pakaiannya. Lebih parah lagi, wajah pemuda itu babak belur apalagi darah di sudut bibirnya yang terluka sudah mengering. Ada luka menganga yang dalam di pelipis pemuda berambut raven dan ada luka lagi yang Hinata temukan ketika tangannya menyibakkan rambut raven lebat itu ke belakang kepala pemuda itu.

Ketika Hinata menyentuh kulit pucat pria itu ia sangat terkejut, tangan dan seluruh tubuh orang di hadapannya terasa dingin dan kaku. Apalagi seluruh pakaiannya yang basah pasti semalaman pria ini kehujanan.

Sungguh menakjubkan kalau pria ini masih hidup. Hinata dapat mendengar deru napasnya yang lemah. Dengan kehilangan darah sebanyak itu, ditambah dengan benturan keras di kepalanya, pria yang kurang kuat pasti sudah siap dibawa ke kuburan.

"Ku mohon bertahan lah." Ujar Hinata dengan khawatir. Tidak menyadari kalau dirinya mulai panik.

 **¤..*..¤**

Matahari pagi masuk melalui celah korden yang belum tertutup rapat. Cahaya mengenai tepat di wajahnya, matanya yang senantiasa tertutup itu perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan iris onyx yang bersembunyi di kelopak matanya kala mata itu terpejam. Dua bola mata onyx itu mengerjap karena silau. Ia bergeser, kepalanya di miringkan. Cahaya temaram membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya dengan jelas untuk beberapa saat.

Penglihatannya kini mulai terbiasa, otaknya masih memproses dari dunia mimpi atau bukan dan ternyata bukan. Sekarang ia sudah terbangun dari mimpinya.

Terdengar bunyi seperti sebuah suara korden dibuka. Ia mengerahkan tangannya untuk mengucek kedua matanya agar bisa melihat sosok itu. Dia tidak butuh waktu yang lama mata dengan warna kelam itu akhirnya terbuka, melihat seseorang di sana, perempuan dengan rambut indigo panjang terurai tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

Gadis itu sedang membuka jendela, mungkin agar udara pagi yang segar itu bisa masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Sasuke hendak bangkit untuk mendudukkan badannya, tapi entah mengapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, kepalanya juga pening. Apalagi ada rasa sakit yang menusuk di bagian perut kirinya, ia dapat merasakan perban yang melilit di sekitar perut hingga dadanya. Membuatnya meringis.

Suaranya yang mendesis kesakitan membuat perempuan itu terkejut dan berbalik lalu menghampiri pemuda itu dengan duduk di samping ranjang itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sadar? Memang nya di mana aku. Dan siapa kau?" Pria itu langsung mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata berpikir sebentar untuk menjawab.

"Namaku Hinata. Kau berada di rumahku sekarang." Jawab Hinata tersenyum tipis.

Hinata. Nama itu terasa tidak asing baginya, tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa membuat perasaannya berkecambuk bingung dan aneh.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Pria itu hendak bangkit lagi namun otot-ototnya terasa kaku sehingga tidak sanggup di gerakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak perlu bangun. Tidurlah saja." Ucap Hinata khawatir sambil membenahkan posisi tidur pria itu. Ia menurut, kemudian kembali berbaring. Tapi matanya masih menatap penuh tanya pada perempuan di hadapannya. Apa perempuan ini sedang merawatnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya pria itu menuntut. Lalu Hinata menjawab dengan lembut, "Tidak kau tidak mengenal ku." Nada bicara nya itu terdengar bohong.

"Lalu apa yang kulakukan di sini?" Sasuke mulai bingung.

"Apa kau tidak ingat. Aku menemukanmu pingsan di pohon dekat taman." Jelas Hinata.

"Apa?" Pria itu menyipitkan matanya, dia terkejut dengan pertanyaan gadis itu yang menemukannya dalam keadaan pingsan. 'Aku pingsan? memang nya apa yang telah kulakukan?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Saat itu kau benar-benar terluka parah. Pakaianmu basah dan kau terluka, jadi kau kubawa ke rumahku."

Pria itu memegang luka di perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. Ya, itu adalah luka tusukan, tapi kenapa.

"Jadi, ano. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku…" ketika Sasuke hendak berkata tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan wajahnya Nampak menunjuk kan ekspresi terkejut yang teramat sangat, sorot matanya yang tadi redup kini terbelalak dan melebar. Apa?! Dia tidak mengingatnya, apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Siapa dirinya, atau apapun tentang dirinya. Semua ingatan itu menghilang tidak menyisahkan satupun memori yang diingatnya. Ia terlihat bingung, membuat Hinata juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada pria di depannya.

Tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa mangingat apapun. Semuanya terasa gelap dan samar-samar.

Pria itu berusaha bangkit lagi, mengidahkan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Ia terduduk di ranjang dengan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Memegang pelipis nya yang di balut perban melingkari kepalanya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana dia mendapatkan luka-luka ini. Dan oleh siapa yang melakukan terhadapnya.

Dia melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa? Sesuatu yang penting. Tidak mungkin, apakah di hilang ingatan. Merasa panik karena tidak bisa mengingat kejadian apapun, kenangan yang ia alami. Ingatan yang ia punya menghilang seperti sebuah buih dan melupakan kehidupannya selama ini.

Ah! Sial semakin ia berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat, membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Kedua tangannya yang tadi memegang kepalanya kini terjatuh lemas di pangkuannya. Ia menatap nanar kedua tangannya yang juga dibalut kain tipis. Pria itu tampak menangis, air matanya jatuh membuat selimutnya basah oleh air matanya.

Hinata yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahi khawatir dan terlihat kesedihan terukir di wajahnya yang cantik. "Tenang kan dirimu." Ucapnya lembut, pria itu menatap ke arah perempuan dengan bola mata lavender itu. Menatapnya lama. Kemudian ia terhenyak merasakan seluruh darahnya mengalir dengan cepat.

"Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Itu namaku. Sasuke." Ucapnya yakin. Meskipun hanya itu yang mampu ia ingat. Walau hanya mengingat nama itu, tapi Sasuke merasa ada satu nama seseorang yang ia lupakan. Seseorang yang sangat penting bagi dirinya.

"Sa… Sasuke?" ucap Hinata lirih, begitu nama itu disebutkan olehnya, 'Apakah dia…' Batin Hinata dalam hatinya. "Lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Pikiranmu sedang kacau, kau perlu tenang kan dirimu dulu. Istirahatlah, Sasuke." Perempuan itu tersenyum. Sasuke menatap pada bola mata lavender itu, entah mengapa ia bisa merasa tenang dan bisa mempercayainya.

Sasuke menurut dan berbaring kembali dengan dibantu oleh Hinata membenahi posisi berbaring nya dengan hati-hati.

 **¤..*..¤**

Hinata mulai membereskan toko nya. Melipat terpal kecil di luar yang digunakan untuk menutupi agar ketika siang hari beberapa bunga yang ia letakkan di luar tidak layu karena kepanasan.

Embun yang menempel di kaca toko nya memantulkan cahaya senja kemerahan, yang perlahan kini mulai berganti cahaya terang bulan yang tampak tengah bersiap-siap muncul. Udara dingin lewat menyentuh kulitnya putih. Tubuhnya merasa merinding kedinginan. Kedua tangannya mulai juga merasakan hal yang sama, Hinata segera masuk ke dalam, menutup semua jendela karena udara malam yang dingin mulai memasuki rumahnya melalui jendela-jendela yang belum ia tutup.

Perempuan itu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil mantel, lalu kembali ke depan berniat merapikan beberapa pot bunga kecil yang ia bawa masuk. Tetapi Hinata baru mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupa, ia lupa bahwa jendela kamar pria itu belum ditutupnya, tahu bahwa udara sangat dingin sekali lalu pergi bergegas masuk kembali.

Ketika Hinata membuka pintu kamar itu, dia begitu panik saat melihat ranjang itu kosong. Pria yang berbaring di sana tidak ada, dia menghilang. Hinata khawatir dengan Sasuke yang tengah terluka seperti itu ia tidak mungkin mampu berdiri bahkan berjalan dengan keadaan yang sekarang ini.

Hinata langsung mencarinya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah depan rumahnya, mungkin bila perlu ia akan keluar untuk mencarinya. Kakinya segera berlari menuju pintu depan toko nya dan tangannya langsung membuka pintu dengan cepat.

Namun belum sampai ia berjalan keluar Hinata terkejut dengan sosok pria yang ia cari berada di depan toko nya yang sudah tutup tengah terduduk lemas, dengan deru napas yang terengah dan wajah yang pucat. Ia sedang berusaha untuk berdiri dengan kakinya yang masih lemah. Lalu Hinata menghapirinya dan tanpa ragu ia membantu pria itu berdiri menopang tubuh Sasuke dengan tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku harus pergi. Mencari ingatanku yang hilang." Ungkap pria itu. ia tampak kedinginan terlihat dari asap yang keluar kala ia bernafas, apalagi dengan celana yang ia kenakan berbahan tipis ditambah dia tidak mengenakan pakaian, tubuh bagian hingga dadanya hanya dibalut oleh perban yang d iperuntukan untuk menutupi lukanya.

"Tapi diluar begitu dingin kau pasti akan kedinginan, lebih baik ayo kita masuk." Ajak Hinata dengan lembut.

Perempuan itu benar, ia merasa kedinginan berada di luar seperti ini. Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong, kulitnya terasa begitu dingin akibat udara malam. Pria itu menurut dan masuk bersama Hinata, ia melepas mantel nya dan membalutkan ke tubuh Sasuke. Ia tahu siapa yang lebih membutuhkan mantel itu meskipun dirinya juga kedinginan.

Hinata menuntun Sasuke, membawa ke kamar. "Istiraht lah, luka mu itu harus sembuh dulu." Kata Hinata, Pria itu menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau mau menolong ku?" Tanya Sasuke, sikapnya berubah dingin. Mata lavender itu melihat sorot bola mata onyx Sasuke penuh dengan kebencian. Mungkinkah itu sorot mata Sasuke yang sebenarnya di kehidupannya selama ini sebelum mengalami Amnesia.

"Kita tidak memerlukan alasan untuk membantu orang lain 'kan." Jawabnya, perempuan itu tersenyum kecil membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya karena pertanyaannya mampu dijawab dengan sempurna oleh gadis itu.

Ia tidak membenci ini hanya saja Sasuke merasa semua yang dialami ini begitu gila. Ia terbangun tanpa ingatan sama sekali dan hanya mengingat sebuah nama, namanya saja. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri dan sekarang ia sedang berada di rumah seorang gadis yang menemukannya sekarat di bawah pohon dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka. Apalagi luka di perut kirinya benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali harus percaya pada gadis ini.

Hinata berjalan keluar, sebelum menutup pintu ia mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Sasuke.

 **¤..*..¤**

Udara segar pagi hari di desa yang biasanya Hinata rasakan mendadak berganti menjadi dingin yang membuat keringat pun enggan keluar. Kulit yang biasanya merasakan cahaya matahari yang hangat berubah menjadi gemetar karena udara dingin pagi hari yang seharusnya terik.

Hinata, perempuan itu tampak mempersiapkan bunga-bunganya untuk ditaruh di uar toko nya. Sepertinya pilihan untuk menguncir rambut indigo panjang itu malah membuat leher putihnya merinding tersentuh udara dingin. Dengan rapi ia menata satu persatu bunga yang ia bawa dan menaruhnya di luar meski hanya sebagian itu cukup membuat celemek putih yang Hinata kenakan kotor oleh tanah ketika dirinya membawa pot itu di tanganya. Hinata berdiri, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan bagian celemek nya yang kotor terkena tanah.

ia hendak masuk ketika seseorang memanggilnya. "Hinata." Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat naik ke belakang menghampirinya. Di tangannya terlihat sedang membawa sekeranjang tanaman berwarna merah dan bunga kecil yang tampak seperti rumput.

"Ino, kau kemari ada apa?" tanya Hinata ia berbalik, menghampirinya.

"Ah, aku ingin memberikan tanaman obat yang kau minta kemarin." Perempuan yang memiliki mata aquamarine itu memberikan keranjang nya pada Hinata. "Oh. Terimakasih, Ino."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, Hinata karena udara pagi ini begitu dingin aku jadi tidak betah keluar terlalu lama."

"Iya pagi ini sangat dingin seakan akan terjadi badai."

"Kau benar, ingat lusa lalu ketika badai. Bukankah sebelumnya padi hari begitu dingin seperti ini."

"Benarkah?" Hinata tidak yakin akan jawabannya, sebab ia juga merasa bagitu.

"Betul. Katanya ada rumor. Penduduk desa, bahkan seluruh negeri ini sudah tahu bahwa badai malam itulah yang membuat Pangeran menghilang dari Istana dan Raja…" Ino berhenti dan mendekati Hinata, berbisik pada telinganya, "…telah di racuni."

"Astaga." Hinata terkejut menutup mulut dengan tangannya, "Betulkah itu?"

"Iya. Dan Perdana Menteri mengumumkan bahwa Pangeran itu adalah pelakunya. Kalau aku sih tidak percaya, mana mungkin Pangeran melakukan itu pada Kakaknya."

"Bukankah mereka bersaudara 'kan."

"Hmm. Orang-orang menyebut ini adalah Kudeta." Ucap Ino menekankan perkataannya, "Itu hanya rumor. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Hinata." Ino tersenyum pada sahabatnya.

"Lalu Pangeran itu?" gadis itu tampak berhati-hati ketika bertanya. Tetapi Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dia seperti menghilang." Ino menggigit kuku jari telunjuk nya, "Tetapi itu sangat disayangkan. Kudengar Pangeran itu begitu tampan dengan penampilannya yang keren. Ah, dan rambut raven nya yang indah."

"Eh? Kau pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Hinata terlihat gugup.

"Tidak. Itu hanya gosip diantara para kaum wanita. Baiklah Hinata aku pergi, ya." Begitu Ino mengucapkan itu, dia langsung melangkah pergi.

"Hati-hati Ino dan terimakasih." Balasnya sebelum Ino berjalan menjauh.

Hinata berjalan pelan, mondar-mandir sambil berpikir, keranjang obat itu bahkan belum ditaruhnya masih menempel dipegangnya. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan sesekali melihat pintu kamar Sasuke. "Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak percaya, itu hanya kebetulan 'kan." Gumam nya bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah tenggelam selama beberapa menit oleh pikiran yang kacau, ia baru teringat dengan tanaman obat nya, ia harus mengobati luka Sasuke dan mengganti perban nya.

Selama sesaat Hinata berhenti di dekat kamar yang temaram itu. Dengan jendela yang sedikit terbuka dan dinding-dinding yang terasa dingin jika disentuh. Kamar itu tampak hidup setelah Sasuke mempatinya meski hanya bisa berbaring saja itu sudah cukup untuk membuat ruangan itu terlihat hidup.

Hinata menghampiri tempat tidurnya dan melihat Sasuke sedang berbaring di tengah kasur dengan bantal di tumpuk ke belakang kepalanya. "Selamat pagi." Ucap Hinata.

Pria itu menoleh ke sumber suara, menginterupsi pandangannya yang melihat keluar jendela.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hinata seperti seorang perawat. Ia meletakkan obat yang dibawanya, menaruhnya di meja dekat ranjang itu.

"Masih kehilangan ingatanku." Jawab pria itu dingin. Hinata tersenyum kecil, tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia tahu Sasuke pasti membenci nya. Membenci semua orang.

"Aku harus mengobati luka mu. Dan mengganti perban nya." Kata Hinata, duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepaskan lilitan perban di kepala Sasuke dengan jemari nya yang lentik dan pucat, "Sepertinya sudah sembuh." Ucapnya lembut.

"Percayalah, itu tidak perlu. Aku tidak membutuhkan ini." Hinata terkejut ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke, ia hendak memeriksa luka di pelipisnya tetapi dengan lembut Hinata melepasnya.

"Tapi aku ingin merawat Sasuke." Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ia tulus mengucapkan itu.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, hal itu membuat Hinata tersenyum lagi. Selagi perempuan itu membuka perban yang melilit di sekitar perutnya, Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya ke jendela melihat ke arah luar jalanan yang kosong dengan mata onyx nya yang gelap ia tahu bahwa ingatannya pasti tertinggal di luar sana dan bahkan jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa marah mengapa harus berakhir seperti ini. Sasuke merasa hidupnya sekarang seolah seperti takdir telah mempermainkan nya.

Ah, bahkan takdir pun kejam terhadap ku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **つづく**

\- **To Be Continue** -

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sankyuu yang sudah me Revieuw, aku berterimakasih banyak**

 **Thank's for All you :)**

 **Pojok balas revieuw :**

 **keita uchiha :** iya, amin. semoga saja selesainya bisa cepet. **Ella9601** **:** ini aku sudah apdate. Meski gak pake kilat ya, aku hanya berusaha semampu nya. Terimakasih :) **ChintyaRosita** **:** Sudah aku lanjtu kan, semoga kalian makin suka sama ceritanya. **NurmalaPrieska** : ini dia chapter duanya, selamat membaca. **Miss lily lavender** **:** Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu chapter duanya. **Guest** : WB? Itu Writer's Block, Suatu hal/kendala yang menjadikan author tidak dapat melanjutkan cerita. karena alasan-alasan tertentu (tidak ada ide, tidak sempat karena sedang sibuk, dsb.) : tentunya ada Hinata dong :") **Mikyu** : semua pertanyaan kamu sudah terjawab di Chapter ini. :) **Usagi Chan:** terimakasih. In sudah update chapter duanya. **Yuui Chan:** sudah upadate ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ya. **Hikari no aoi:** terimaksih Hikari-san semoga chapter duanya suka ya. Untuk Itachi, haha dia gak aku matikan kok, tenang sj, berdoalah hehe :) **Violeta Midorima :** semoga suka chapter duanya. Ini sdh aku lanjut. Selamat membaca. **Agathalin :** ini sudah ku update lanjutannya. Teimakasih :)

 **Yosh. RnR Please!**

 **kurasa aku sudah cukup berkata-kata sangat banyak kali ini, dan revieuw kalian adalah semangatku. #muach :")**

 **...**

 **See you Capther 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_**

 **AMИESIA** **:** Ric-chan

 **Pairing :** Sasuke .U & Hinata .H

 **Warnings :** OOC, AU/AT, Miss Typo(s), Abal-isme.

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Action, Hurt/Comfort

 **Semua warning berkumpul disini.**

Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lainnya ini hanya fiktif belaka. Cerita ini merupakan sebuah fanfic yang muncul dari otak saya paling dalam yang memang terbentur tadi.. I Hope You Like.

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Yonde Kudasai ~**

* * *

 **Ric-Chan Present.**

 **.:.** ✿* **AMИESIA** *✿ **.:.**

 **.: Capther 3 :.**

* * *

"Sudah, baiklah nanti sore coba kita buka perbannya dan mengolesinya lagi." Perempuan bermata lavender itu, ia menatap Sasuke sebentar sebelum berdiri mengambil sisa perban yang berserakan dilantai.

"Mengapa kau menahanku disini." Sebuah Tanya mengagetkan Hinata, ia mengangkat kepala, raut wajahnya terlihat terkejut kemudian berganti sedih, "Apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau tidak dengar, apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi. Kau, menahanku disini." Kata Sasuke, sorot matanya yang tajam menatap iris lavender itu. Cara Sasuke menatap dirinya, membuat Hinata sedih mendengar yang di katakannya. Pria itu mengajukan pertanyaan yang bahkan Hinata sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menahan atau mengurung Sasuke di sini hanya saja…

"Kau tidak menjawabku. Itu berarti benar, kau pasti memiliki tujuan lain."

"Itu tidak benar!" ucap Hinata cepat, "Aku… ingin merawat Sasuke."

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu." Bantah Sasuke, nada suaranya mulai meninggi. "Lantas mengapa kau mau merawat orang asing sepertiku?"

"Kau bukan orang asing. Kau adalah Sasuke."

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenal aku." Bentak Sasuke, ia bahkan marah terhadap Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku mengenalmu." Jawab Hinata lirih. pria itu dapat mendengarnya meskipun suara kecil itu terdengar pelan.

"Bohong. Aku tidak tahu siapa diriku, begitu juga denganmu." Sasuke mencoba sedikit menjeda kalimatnya untuk menarik napas panjang. "Mengapa kau mau menampungku disini."

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Sudah kubilang jangan berbohong padaku!"

Gadis itu menatapnya terkejut, tidak menyangka Sasuke dapat semarah itu kepadanya. Sasuke tidak menduga ternyata reaksi yang diberikan Hinata malah sebaliknya. Memperlihatkan senyuman seperti itu membuat Sasuke merasa bingung.

Hinata berjalan dengan tenang, ia menutup pintu kamar dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada Sasuke. Suara lirih itu terdengar begitu pelan. "Semoga mimpi indah, Sasuke."

* * *

 **.**

.:. ✿* **AMИESIA** *✿.:.

 **.**

* * *

"Memangnya untuk apa tanaman obat ini?" seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang digelung dan diikat kebelakang tengah sibuk memilah-milah tanaman-tanaman obat yang dicarinya. Dia bertanya pada seseorang yang di belakangnya. "Sebanyak ini, kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi. Memastikan permintaannya.

"Iya, Ino." Jawab perempuan itu lembut.

"Tapi Hinata memangnya untuk kau apakan?" dia berbalik memberikan sekeranjang penuh berbagai macam tanaman berwarna pucat, "Terimakasih banyak, Ino."

Ino menyipitkan mata, iris aquamarine nya kini hanya terlihat sedikit. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil berkata, "Mencurigakan." Ungkapnya.

"Eh?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Untuk kau apakan tanaman sebanyak ini." Ia akhirnya mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"Aku membutuhkannya." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Sudah kubilang tadi, itu mencurigakan. Jangan-jangan kau ingin membuka sebuah pusat pengobatan."

Hinata menutup mulut dengan tangan pucatnya, gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku memang membutuhkannya."

"Begitu. Baiklah."

"Baik, uhm kalau begitu aku pulang ya, Ino."

"Sampai jumpa. Berhati-hatilah diluar dingin."

Hinata tersenyum "Aku akan berhati-hati. Dah Ino." Balasnya sebelum melangkah pergi. Memang benar, seperti biasa udara di pagi ini benar dingin. Sembari berjalan Hinata semakin merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan. Memikirkan menghangatkan diri di dalam rumahnya pasti menyenangkan, gadis itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya seiring udara dingin yang menembus kulit putih pucatnya.

 **¤..*..¤**

Ketika Hinata tiba dirumahnya, ia awalnya terkejut mendapati pintu tokonya yang terbuka, dia ingat betul sebelum pergi ia yakin sudah menutupnya, namun gadis itu tetap berpikir positif mungkin saja ia lupa atau Sasuke…

Hinata segera berjalan ke dalam setelah menaruh keranjang yang dibawanya di kursi terdekat, Hinata bergegas pergi kekamar Sasuke untuk mencarinya. Gemetar tangan memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya. Jemarinya menjadi dingin, tetapi matanya tidak melihat sosok itu. Membuatnya sedikit sedih.

Segera berlari keluar, ia menyambar syal merah di dekatnya dan langsung melilitkan di sekitar lehernya. Hinata berjalan keluar mencari Sasuke, bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, "Apa kau benar melihatnya, nona Tsunade?" Tanya Hinata kepada wanita pemilik bar disana.

"Iya. Aku melihatnya berjalan melewati jalan ini, kearah sana. Uhm, coba kuingat sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu." Jelasnya, wanita itu menunjuk jalanan kosong di balik gang besar itu.

"Terimakasih, nona Tsunade."

"Ya, Ah Hinata berhati-hatilah karena di luar sangat dingin. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan."

"Iya baik. Terimakasih banyak." Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi Hinata langsung berlari kearah tempat yang di tunjuk kepadanya, gang besar dengan jalan yang luas dan begitu banyak sekali bangunan-bangunan besar disana hingga membuat belokan jalan kecil diantara bangunan itu, terlihat seperti lorong-lorong yang gelap.

Perempuan itu berlari keseluruh penjuru tempat itu, dia terus berlari kesana kemari tetapi tidak di temukannya. Dari sepanjang tempat yang ia perlahan rintik-rintik hujan membasahi jalanan, awan mendung yang kelabu tiba-tiba menyelimuti cahaya matahari dan menutupinya dengan sempurna. Gerimis yang mulai turun tidak menyudutkan Hinata untuk meyerah mencari Sasuke. Meskipun ia sudah mengitari tempat itu hingga dua kali, ia belum mau menyerah.

Tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke lagi. Hinata masih benar-benar mengingat kejadian itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki di taman di halaman istana yang pada hari itu megadakan perayaan pesta untuk pengeran dan putra mahkota. Membawa sebuah kado kecil untuk diberikan pada pangeran, tetapi ia malah tersesat dan bertemu seorang anak laki-laki bernama Sasuke. Kenangan itu mana mungkin ia tidak ingat. Anak laki-laki itu berkata bahwa dia adalah teman pangeran, maka Hinata mempercayakan kado itu untuk diberikan kepadanya. Berjanji untuk bertemu seusai pesta, hati seorang gadis kecil mana yang tidak senang jika mereka akan bertemu lagi. Tetapi hari itu menjadi sebuah kejadian yang paling ingin Hinata lupakan tetapi jika ia dengan mudah melupakan hal itu maka tidak akan pernah lagi bisa bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu.

 ***FLAS BACK -10 TAHUN LALU-***

"Ke-kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo sebahu, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak ingin, kalau begitu pergi lah!" Anak laki-laki di hadapannya berkata dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Meski sayang sekali anak perempuan itu tidak melihatnya, dia begitu manis. Hinata hanya meliriknya sebentar kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Bu-bukan begitu." Jawabnya cepat meskipun agak terbata-bata.

"Kalau begitu lihat aku!"

Anak perempuan itu menurutinya, perlahan diangkatnya kepala kecil itu. Iris lavendernya menatap dari ujung sepatu seorang anak laki-laki di depannya. Ia terkejut, dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap iris onyx kelam itu dengan kaget. "Oh, itu… bu-bukannya liontin itu kado ku untuk pangeran."

"Ini sudah menjadi milikku." Ucapnya bangga, ia mengangkat dagunya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Te-tetapi. Aku memberikan itu untuk kado… kenapa kau memakainya." Katanya sedikit terlihat marah, tetapi kemudian ia ragu jika anak lai-laki itu akan bisa lebih marah lagi.

"Kau masih tidak menyadarinya, huh." Anak perempuan itu malah menatapnya bingung. "Aku adalah pangeran itu." Ungkapnya dengan cepat karena ia sedikit malu.

"Apa? Be-benarkah." Dia terkejut dengan yang diucapkan anak laki-laki itu lantas ia langsung membungkukkan badan dengan cepat. "Yang mulia pangeran, maafkan saya." katanya masih membungkuk, dia meremas gaun putihnya.

"Itu tidak perlu kau lakukan karena itu sudah terlambat." Katanya memalingkan wajah ke samping.

"A-aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Dasar anak perempuan." Umpatnya. "Aku menyuruhmu kemari hanya untuk berterimakasih atas kadonya, itu saja."

"Aku senang jika anda mau me-menerimanya." Dia tersenyum kecil, meski kepalanya menunguk, sang pangeran masih bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang hal itu membuatnya terpana sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Kali ini ia benar-benar malu tetapi anak laki-laki itu berhasil menutupinya dengan wajah tenangnya tersebut.

"Jadi Hinata, aku menjadi teringat apa yang dikatakan Itachi- _nii_ kepadaku tadi. Bahwa suatu saat nanti seorang pangeran pasti akan mencari pengantinnya." Dengan tenang anak laki-laki itu berkata meski jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, sambil berjalan perlahan langkahnya maju satu langkah mendekati gadis kecil bernama Hinata itu.

Polosnya anak perempuan itu bertanya "Lalu?" dia berhenti tepat di depan gadis berambut indigo sebahu itu, "Lalu? Jadi aku memilihmu." Ucapnya, sontak membuat anak perempuan di hadapannya mendongak. Terkejut kala mengangkat wajahnya ia langsung menemukan iris onyx kelam itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

Wajahnya lantas merona merah, pengeran itu terkekeh ia mengerti Hinata telah dibuatnya blushing. "Aku ingin kau menjadi pengantinnya nanti." Pintanya.

"I-itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya cepat."

"Ka-karena kita masih kecil." Katanya polos.

"Tidak sekarang Hinata. itu... sepuluh tahun lagi."

"Eh."

"Kita akan bertemu sepuluh tahun lagi."

 ***FLAS BACK OFF***

Ingatan itu membuat air mata yang tadinya tertampung kini tanpa sadar mangalir turun melewati pipinya yang dingin. Hinata berhenti, berusaha untuk menutup ingatan samar yang muncul kembali itu, ia benar-benar ingin menutup buku cerita sepuluh tahun lalu ketika secara tiba-tiba beberapa pengawal kerajaan membawa paksa pangeran itu dan menyeret anak perempuan yang bersamanya keluar begitu saja, mendorongnya hingga tersungkur di tanah membuat gaun putih selututnya kotor sepenuhnya. Dia berniat untuk bangkit meski kakinya terluka dan berdarah namun itu tidak mungkin sebab tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Sebelum pingsan ia sempat mendengar anak laki-laki itu berteriak, meneriaki namanya berkali-kali.

Hinata menangis, ia menangis. Hatinya kembali hancur mengingat kenangan itu. Dia berlari lagi mencari Sasuke, tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, Hinata ingin melihatnya, ingin menemuinya ingin menenangkannya, ingin memeluknya.

Meski samar tetapi Hinata melihat bayangan seorang pria tengah berdiri bersandar pada dinging sebuah toko roti yang sudah tutup. Ia mendekatinya, kakinya berlari begitu saja menuju tempat itu dan jemarinya menyeka pelan air matanya. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal tapi dia tersenyum lega.

Pria itu ada disana. Sedang berlindung dari hujan lalu Hinata menghampirinya. Pria itu terkejut ketika melihat Hinata. Perempuan itu menangis ketika melihatnya dan kini tersenyum kala pria itu juga melihatnya dirinya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini. Aku mencari…" Kalimatnya terpotong ketika dengan cepat Sasuke menimpali, "Cukup. Untuk apa kau kesini, pergilah." Katanya dingin.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Bibirnya bergetar entah karena kedinginan atau ingin menangis. Sasuke tampaknya tidak senang dengan kahadiran dirinya, dimatanya ia seperti mengacaukan segalanya.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku. Itu tidak perlu, karena aku tidak akan kembali."

"Sasuke apa yang kau… aku khawatir, aku ingin mancarimu."

"Pergilah Hinata!"

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Hinata, ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan kedua jemarinya yang kecil dan dingin, namun dengan cepat Sasuke menepisnya dan menolaknya, ia mendorong Hinata hingga hampir terjatuh kebelakang. "Aku tidak punya rumah."

"Kau selalu punya rumah, dimana aku selalu memikirkanmu. Di sanalah tempatmu pulang."

"Kenapa kau memaksaku!" kata Sasuke marah. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Hinata, tangannya mencekam lengan kecil itu dengan kuat, "Jangan ikut campur. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu." Sasuke manatap dingin iris lavender itu basah oleh air mata, gadis itu menangis. Air matanya turun begitu saja membasahi pipi. Sasuke melepaskan cengakamannya dengan kasar berharap supaya perempuan itu menyerah dan segera pergi. Tetapi itu semua salah tidak sesuai dugaannya, Hinata menarik ujung baju Sasuke berusaha agar membuatnya tidak pergi. Tangannya begetar.

"Kenapa Sasuke tidak ingin pulang?" tanyanya pelan. Dia tidak menjawab.

Dengan terpaksa Hinata melepaskan tangannya. Ia sangat sedih dengan dirinya yang lemah tidak mampu membuat Sasuke percaya padanya. "Aku membutuhkan Sasuke."

Hinata menatapnya dalam kedua onyx itu juga menatapnya. Mencoba meyakinkan pria itu kalau ia benar-benar membutuhkannya berada di sisinya.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk kembali padamu."

"Alasan itu ada." Jawab Hinata cepat, "Kita harus pulang untuk mengobati lukamu." Dia melihat luka pria itu yang berdarah lagi. "Ayo kita pulang." Bujuknya untuk kesekian kali.

* * *

 **.**

.:. ✿* **AMИESIA** *✿.:.

 **.**

* * *

Hinata menuntun tubuh Sasake yang lemas karena ia kehilangan banyak darah, ia membawanya ke sofa ruang tengah di rumahnya. Baju mereka basah kuyup, namun baik mereka berdua tidak peduli. Perempuan itu segera berlari ke depan mengambil tanaman obat yang tadi ia taruh di meja tokonya, mengambil beberapa plester dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di sofa.

"Kubilang tidak perlu." Tolak Sasuke begitu Hinata mencoba untuk menolongnya.

"Kau terluka dan masih bilang tidak membutuhkan pertolongan." Paksa Hinata.

"Yang kumaksud aku tidak membutuhkanmu, Hinata." Sasuke bangkit dari sofa, berjalan meninggalkannya tetapi belum sempat ia meraih pintu Hinata segera menahannya. "Menyingkirlah." Sasuke berusaha menggeser tubuh gadis itu kesamping namun tangannya berpegangan kuat di knop pintu.

"Jangan Sasuke." Pintanya, kali ini Hinata berharap Sasuke mau menuruti permintaannya. Tetapi pria itu dengan kuat mencengkam pergelangannya dan menarik tubuh itu ke belakang. Begitu ingin berjalan tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti di tahan lagi. Dengan cepat Hinata meraih pinggangnya dan memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon jangan."

"Kau itu benar-benar memuakkan." Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap perempuan itu yang berusaha terus menahannya disini, merasa seakan seperti terjebak disini jika ia tidak meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Kenapa kau menahanku disini. Aku seolah seperti tawananmu." Suaranya melemah, berharap Hinata dapat mengerti perasaannya. Sebaliknya Hinata sungguh-sungguh berharap ia tidak bermaksud melakukan itu pada Sasuke. Kedua mata Sasuke dingin seperti piringan kaca berwarna gelap.

Kalimat yang diucapkannya itu terasa tajam menusuk, "Aku… tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Tapi kau sudah melakukannya."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin… tidak ingin Sasuke mendapatkan ingatannya kembali."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat. "Kau. orang macam apa kau…" Dia marah, sangat marah. Kenapa wanita itu bisa mengatakan hal yang kejam semudah itu. Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Ternyata Sasuke salah, orang di depannya ini memang jahat.

"Jika itu menyakitkan, aku tidak ingin ingatanmu kembali."

"Kau berani berkata lagi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

"Pada akhirnya kau membenciku kan?" kepalanya tertunduk, wajahnya yang yang menangis tertutupi surai indigonya. Hinata sedih menatap miris takdir ini.

"Kau tahu Hinata, kau itu begitu egois."

"Aku tahu Sasuke akan menganggapku begitu. Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, lagi." Kakinya melangkah kedepan kearah Sasuke pelan, "Aku tidak ingin kau melupakan aku."

Hinata hendak meraih tangan pria itu namun segera menapisnya dengan kasar, ia menolak dirinya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ternyata benar Sasuke memang membenciku."

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu merasa seperti itu. Aku bisa mengerti pasti luar biasa berat bagimu tidak memiliki seseorang yang kau kenal."

Sasuke menggeser tubuh Hinata kesamping dengan mudah. Mengambil langkah-langkah panjang. "Omong kosong! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu." Katanya, pria itu berjalan melewati Hinata tanpa meliriknya sedikit pun. Tatapannya dingin lurus kedepan. Hatinya yang sudah mengeras tidak memberi iba pada perempuan itu.

Berjalan keluar menerobos hujan, Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari rumah itu.

Hinata masih menangisinya, hatinya lebih hancur ketika pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengenalnya. "Kau salah. Kau mengenalku."

"Kita saling mengenal. Ingatkah dengan janji itu, Sasuke. Meski sekalipun tidak mengingatku aku mengingatmu dengan jelas."

Perasaan yang ia tutupi akhirnya hancur sudah. Perasaannya yang egois itu telah menyakiti orang yang di cintainya. Berada di samping orang itu sekarang hanyalah kenyataan yang semu.

Hinata ambruk di lantai, kakinya terasa sudah lemas tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Terduduk di lantai yang dingin dan basah oleh airmatanya, ia menyesal perasaannya yang sudah berkembang jauh.

"Sasuke." Ucap Hinata lirih, "Maaf."

 **.**

 **.**

 **つづく**

\- **To Be Continue** -

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sankyuu yang sudah me Revieuw, aku berterimakasih banyak lohh**

 **Gomen jika update nya sedikit terlambat.**

 **Aiih aku malu sekali fangirlingan sendiri mengetik ini. Dan ini benar-benar seperti membawa kalian dalam sebuah cerita Dejavu dalam satu chapter. Cerita yang berulang-ulang.**

 **Tapi itulah pointnya. Tehehe :")**

 **A/N:** **hehe sebelumnya aku mau ketawa dulu. Banyak yg rewieuw atau PM Ric-chan mereka pada tdk menyangka kalo yg Amnesia itu Sasuke. di lihat dari judulnya, jadi menyangka ya Hinata yg Amnesia. Tapi dari itu semua aku merasa tersanjung loh kr akhirnya kalian bilang ini Keren. Makasih deh *Muach***

 **Thank's for All you :)**

 **Pojok balas revieuw :**

 **Ella9601 :** pada gak nyangka ya kalo yg amnesia itu Sasuke. Aku teranjung banget. :")) **Michishige Westwick :** Arigatou. Ini sudah saya update. **Fura-chan Sawayaka :** Makasih Fura-chan. Gomen ne kalo sebelumnya ada typo, entah kenapa aku sll merasa typo itu sll menyertaiku. **Clarion :** gak nyangka kan yg Amnesia Sasuke. Soalnya aku mau buat cerita ini jadi beda. NurmalaPrieska : sudah update chapter tiganya. Untuk romance nya tentunya ada dong. **ChintyaRosita :** Thanks for like my fanfic. Yosh ini sudah update. Happy reading :)) **yvkiss :** Yohh! Ini sudah update chapter tiganya. Semoga suka yaa. **Yuui Chan :** ini sudah update chapter tiganya. Semoga suka ya. revieuw lagi yaa :)) **Count :** dan kamu jadi korbanku juga akhirnya. Tidak menyangka juga yaa kalo yg amnesia Sasuke. Sepertinya aku harus melarikan diri, kr sudah banyak yg bawa panah kearahku. Hehe, yosh semoga saja bisa suka dg chapter ini. Terimaksih. **MichaelaLindo903 :** Ini next chapternya sudah ku update. Semoga suka. **:** Makasii uda mo revieuw lagi.. ini yg chap 3 update meski nunggu lama, semoga suka :) **Violeta Midorima :** ini chapter 3 sudah Upadate. Meski telat hehe. Thanks sudah revieuw lagi **Laely :** terimakasi sebelumnya sudah memberi semangat loh #peluk. Semoga suka sama chapter ink ya. Selamat membaca. **CloverLeaf as Ifanaru :** Hai. Hai. Makasii banyak udah revieuw cerita ini, aduuh aku senang kmu bilang tulisanku rapi tapi enga serapi itu kok, masi banyak typonya kukira. Hahaa. Salam Daun Semangi. **Angel821 :** hollaaa. Ini dia di chapter ini lah romancenya keluar, semoga makin seronok yaa~ dan selamat membaca. Revieuw lagi yaaa. :)

 **Yosh. RnR Please!**

 **Terimaksih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mengisi kotak revieuw :")) #Hug you all**

 **kurasa aku sudah cukup berkata-kata sangat banyak kali ini, dan revieuw kalian adalah semangatku. #muach :")**

 **...**

 **See you Capther 4**

 **Salam,**

 **Ric-chan**


End file.
